Todoroki's Fallen Angel:Todomomo Oneshot
by A1danw
Summary: Momo meets a boy that only she can see.


Momo POV:

The day was so sunny, that I feared a sunburn. The sun blazed down on the entire class when we did our training exorcize. The heat caused the back of my hero costume to stick to my back. I told myself to go swimming when I got home. Finally, after hours of training, we were finished. My back ached from all the running and jumping between buildings. I changed out of my hero costume and into my school uniform. Though the classroom wasn't better than outside, it had air conditioning. I used my loose-leaf paper to fan myself and to keep cool. My shirt had a few buttons undone to keep cool. My silky black hair had been tied up in a bun to keep my face cool. After what felt like years, the class had ended. I had to decide. Option #1 call my mother and ask her to pick me up. Option #2 walk home. Option #3 find change and take the bus home. Of course, there were cons to all three options. If I called my mother; I would have to stand in the heat for at least fifteen minutes. If I choose to walk home, I would have to suffer in the god-awful heat. If I took the bus home, I'd have to find a bus that would take me to another stop close to my home. Out of all the options, #3 seemed the most reasonable. I dug through my pocket on the hunt for change. I found three dollars' worth of quarters, which should be enough for a bus ticket. I went to the bus stop and waited. The heat wasn't backing down, causing me to sweat.

Eventually, after twenty minutes of waiting, the bus came. I jumped on and took a seat. I sat by one of the many windows. Sun beat down on my left side, the side facing the window. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up in the direction of the monotonous voice. I nodded my head to say yes and he sat down. He had red and white hair that was perfectly parted down the middle. He had heterochromia, causing a blue eye and a gray eye. The blue was on his left side, the same side with a massive burn mark. The gray was on the right side. The bus stopped and Kirishima stepped on. His spiky red hair had been pulled back by a headband; probably to keep his hair out of his face. He noticed me and gave me a spiky smile. I smiled and waved at him while he walked over. "Hey Momo, it this seat taken?" I was confused as to why he asked. Didn't he see the boy who was already sitting there? When I didn't respond, he gave me a confused look. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked. When I looked up at him, I noticed the boy wasn't sitting there. I told Kirishima that he could sit down, and I went back to looking out the window. I was stunned. Why wasn't the boy sitting there? This didn't make any sense. When the bus stopped in front of my house, I waved goodbye to Kirishima and hopped off the bus. I made the five-minute walk to my house and pulled out the key under the welcome mat. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I ran up the stairs into my room and changed. I was now wearing a light pink tank top and denim shorts that ended right above the middle of my thighs. The shorts were short enough to show my tattoo of a peacock. I got the tattoo to celebrate me getting into yuuei. I chose a peacock because it was my favorite animal. Under the shorts and tank top, I had a red bikini. Since it was Friday and the temperature was rising, I was going to the water park. I texted Uraraka and asked if she wanted to go swimming. She said she would and that she would bring her boyfriend, Bakugou. I went to the garage and pulled out my bike. I rode my bike to the water park and met up with the couple.

After five hours of swimming, the park closed. The couple went home, and I rode my bike to my house. While I rode home, I saw someone familiar. I didn't know why, but I thought I knew them. Finally, it clicked. It was the boy from the bus. He was walking across the street, right in front of a car. The car was driving at a fast speed and the boy didn't seem the notice, and if he did notice, he didn't care. He kept walking across the crosswalk. I couldn't watch any more. I dropped my bike on the curb and ran across the crosswalk. I pushed the boy out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the car. Instead of falling on the boy, I landed on the road, next to the curb (rivaling the side with my bike). My hair had fallen out of the bun and had blanketed the end of the curb. "What the hell?! What were you thinking?!" The man driving the car had stepped out of the car and was yelling at me. I could see that he looked furious and was shouting in my direction, but I couldn't hear him, and what I could hear was fuzzy. I must have hit my ear on the way down. I looked for the boy to see if he was ok, but he wasn't there. While I was looking, I noticed that my knee was scratched up and I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. My vision started to go blurry and I eventually passed out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the sound of a hospital monitor. I opened my eyes and saw my mom sleeping in a chair. I was in your typical hospital room, only there was a nurse sitting and supervising me through a window. She came in and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth. Do you know why you're in here?" I must have looked confused because she answered her own question. "You're on suicide watch." Suicide watch? Why? I didn't try to commit suicide, nor did I feel suicidal. So why was I in here? After the nurse told me this, she asked me a series of questions based on how I was feeling or if I considered harming myself. I answered the questions as best as I could and when she was done asking, she left the room. Right as the door closed, my mom woke up. She started crying and I told her it was ok. I asked my mom why I was in here and she said I had tried to commit suicide. "What? When?"

"Don't you remember? You ran in front of a car and almost got hit. Why did you do that?" So that's why I'm in here. "Mom, I was pushing someone out of the way?" "Who? People said that no one else was there." Didn't anyone see the boy? Have I gone insane? What was going on?

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the clock stated a later time than I remembered. The sky was black with bright stars. It reminded me of a blanket I had at home; black with small, white polka dots. For some reason, I felt like someone was in the room with me. I looked towards the window and saw that it was open, and someone was sitting on the window. The someone was, you guessed it, the dual-colored hair boy. He was sitting on the windowsill and was so calm it was disturbing. He looked in my direction. Only now did I get a good look at him. He was wearing black jeans and a red button-down shirt with the top three buttons undone. He had huge, heavy bags under his eyes. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating, to which I discovered I wasn't. When I reopened my eyes, he was still there; staring at me. I started panicking internally. How the hell did he get in here? "It took you long enough to wake up. I waited two hours." Despite his comment, I kept staring. "It was kind of idiotic of you to jump in front of the car."

"Idiotic of me?! You ran in front of the car first?!" I was pissed. Why was I getting blamed for trying to help him? "Also, where did you go? When I opened my eyes, you were gone. Everyone said you weren't there, but I saw you. Why?" He smirked and answered my question, "Well, for your first question, I simply flew off. For your second question, they couldn't see me. So far, you're the only person who acknowledged my existence. As to why you saw me...I don't know. This is the second time anyone has ever seen me."

"Wait, what do you mean 'flew away'? How?"

"Exactly how it sounds. I flew. And I used these." He turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. His shirt fell down his arms revealing two black wings. They were pressed up against his back, folded carefully. The wings were huge but appeared small because they were packed away. How? How did he have wings? This must be a dream. If I fall asleep will he go away? "You're wondering why I have wings, aren't you? Well, I'm a fallen angel. I'm on the lookout for the person who can send me back to heaven." Wait...WHAT?! He must be kidding! An angel?! Yep, this is a dream! I'm going to wake up, and he is going to be gone! I pulled the blanket over my head and tried falling asleep. This, of course, backfired, because the boy pulled back the blanket and revealed my terrified face. He shook my shoulder, trying to "wake" me. I just curled back under the blanket, trying to keep hidden. Eventually, the game got boring, so I revealed that I wasn't asleep. I'm sure Elizabeth is quite confused at this point. When I pulled the blanket off my head, it landed on the boy's hair and I couldn't help but laugh. He carefully pulled the blanket off his head and smiled. We both laughed. "Well Momo, I know your name and yet you don't know mine. It's Todoroki. Shoto Todoroki."

"Well Todoroki, it's nice to meet you." After introductions, we talked for about an hour. I don't know when we fell asleep, but at some point, we did.

I woke up to birds chirping outside my window. When I opened my eyes, I could see that the birds were robins. I sat up and looked for Todoroki, but to my disappointment, he wasn't there.

Todoroki POV:

I looked through the window to see that Momo had woken up. Though I couldn't talk to her. I had a meeting to attend. I flew towards the clouds and met with my sister. Of course, she still had her angel wings. I had to have devil wings. I lost my angel wings three years ago. I fell in love with a human girl. She could see me because I altered her eyes. She had gorgeous brown hair that fell towards her hips. She told me that she wanted to become a hero. When my father found out that I was courting a human girl who knew about my secret, he flipped. He banished me to hell, and the only way I can come back to heaven is if I could find a human girl who could see me. In other words, I had to find another fallen angel. Not just any fallen angel, the fallen angel. Sixteen years ago, an angel fell from heaven and into the human world. I had a feeling that Momo was the fallen angel, after all, she could see me. When I saw her on the bus, I knew she was special. To see if she was the one, I walked onto the bus. She noticed me but didn't say anything; almost as if I were a normal human. I had asked her if the seat next to her was taken. Normally when I do the test, no one knows I was there, but Momo was different. Momo responded. She nodded her head to say yes and I sat down. Damn, she must be the one. During the bus ride, a boy whom Momo knew, had walked up and said "Hello". From what I heard; his name was Kirishima. He had red spiky hair, a small scar above one of his eyes, and a toothy smile. Momo looked confused as to why he hadn't noticed me. Yes, she was the one.

When I walked across the crosswalk, I didn't expect to see Momo. Of course, I was looking for her, but I thought she was somewhere else. I immediately realized that Momo had noticed me. She ran across the street to push me out of the way. Before she could, I flew. After I let out my wings and flew away, I regretted it. She could've gotten injured or worse; died. After a few hours, I looked for her. I found out from Midoriya, a demon, that Momo had been placed in the hospital and was on suicide watch. When I found the window, I opened it. I climbed through the window and sat on the windowsill. She was sleeping so I watched her. I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Eventually, she woke up.

When I arrived at the cloud my sister wanted to meet me at, I smiled. The last time I saw my sister was when I had been banished. She could see me because I told father I had found the fallen angel. When I told my sister about Momo she agreed that Momo was the one. We flew to the hospital and waited for Momo to be alone. When she was alone, we entered the room. When she saw my sister, she figured it all out. She stepped out of her bed and extended her wings. As we flew towards the clouds, I noticed my former girlfriend. She was with a boy with spiky blonde hair. She had also cut her hair short which suited her. I'm happy for Uraraka.

**If you are feeling suicidal or someone you know is, call the suicide hotline or speak to a trusted adult. This isn't something you need to go through alone. The part where Momo had a nurse watch her through a window while in the hospital was based on my experience in the hospital. I was feeling suicidal and went to the ER. While in the hospital, a nurse had to watch me 24/7. I wanted to mention that because putting my own experiences helps me deal with my mental health. Please don't judge me, it's a coping skill.**

**-Ai **


End file.
